Who are you?
by BlackVacuum
Summary: Inspirado en otros Fics que vi, es una especie de AU, por lo que no tendré en cuenta todo lo sucedido en la serie y no aparecen todos los personajes salvo los primeros. Sin recordar como, Peter despierta y toda su vida parece haber sido otra, los recuerdos de esta y su anterior vida se mezclan, forzando a nuestro arácnido héroe a descubrir que es verdad, y que no.
1. A new awakening

Peter POV

Luz, mucha luz, es tan luminoso... no veo nada, pero... porqué no me duelen los ojos? Es como si estuviera ciego, pero todo está blanco; no puedo moverme, me siento pesado, como si me hundiera, acaso me estoy ahogando? Ahora que lo pienso no estoy respirando, no tengo la necesidad, sé que debería tener miedo, pero estoy en paz, mucha paz... creo que tengo sueño...

Fin del POV

Una alarma suena de manera estrepitosa en un cuarto oscuro y algo desordenado, un bulto debajo de las sábanas se mueve y una mano sale para detener el despertador, al terminar, el bulto comienza a roncar.

-Peter! El desayuno está listo, levántate jovencito!- La voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta hizo que el mencionado se moviera de entre las sábanas y sacar la cabeza

-Ya voy...- Respondió, bostezó fuertemente y estiró la espalda, la ventana estaba cerrada por lo que no notó nada extraño, buscó a ciegas el pantalón y salió del cuarto, puede que por haber despertado recientemente no lo notara, pero al llegar al baño y lavarse la cara se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba _"Espera, este no e el baño de mi casa..."_ Se dijo, era muy distinto al baño del hogar de su tía May, la posición del retrete, el tipo de lavabo, hasta las cortinas de baño! _"Donde rayos estoy?"_ Se preguntó.

-Peter! El desayuno!- Volvió a gritar la voz de antes, y fue la segunda pista de que algo andaba mal.

-Esa voz... no es de mi tía...- Tragó saliva, al principio pensó estar soñando, pero dejó de creerlo al dolerle el pellizco en la mano, salió al pasillo, sin duda no era el de su casa, fue lentamente hacia donde supuso que le llamaban, bajó por las escaleras, su mente estaba enredada entre dudas, temores y preguntas. Que sucedía? Donde estaba? De quien era esa voz? Porqué sentía que le era familiar? Donde estaba nuevamente? Acaso Sam subió su nivel de bromas?

-Peter... estás bien? Te vez muy pálido...- Dijo la voz que salía de la cocina, era una mujer de pelo castaño corto, entrada el los cuarenta, Peter quedó inmóvil, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, sintió que las piernas se debilitaban y una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar -Peter que te pasa!- Dij la mujer preocupada, a su vez salía un hombre de pelo castaño pero que ya tenía varias canas.

-Hijo, estas bien?- Preguntó muy preocupado.

-P-papá?...-


	2. Intertwined memories

-P-papá?- No podía decir mas, hacía mucho años que no los veía y por mas que el tiempo pasó, aun los recordaba.

-Acaso tienes fiebre Peter?- Dijo su madre, se acercó a él y le tocó la frente, pero no la sintió caliente, -tal vez te sientas mal del estómago? Puedo prepararte algo liviano si deseas- Preguntó, su mirada era de preocupación y cariño.

-Yo...- Tantos pensamientos, tantas emociones en su pecho, tantas cosas que decirles, Donde estaban? Porqué se fueron? Cuando habían llegado? Como hicieron para sacarlo de la casa de la tía May sin despertarlo?, -Yo... Estoy bien, simplemente tuve una mala noche- Contestó al fin, antes de poder hacerles preguntas, necesitaba calmarse.

-Seguro hijo?- Habló su padre, dudando de si su hijo estaba bien.

-Si... papa...- Esa palabra se sentía tan raro, hace cuanto que no la usaba? -No pude dormir bien, solo necesito dormir un poco mas- Sus padres se miraron un momento.

-Bueno campeón, si tu lo dices, mejor que no vayas a la escuela hoy- Dijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro, Peter sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a donde supuestamente era su cuarto, -Espero que siga en pie lo de ir a pescar este fin de semana- Preguntó su padre alegre, y Peter se detuvo.

-Pescar?- Cuando fue que habían arreglado ir a pescar? Si recién acaban de reencontr...

De repente varias imágenes invadieron su mente, lo recordaba! recordaba que había hablado con su padre en la cena de hace dos noches de ir a pescar al lago, era como... si fuera verdad -S-sí papa, claro...- Dijo antes de perderse de la vista de sus padres. Ya es su habitacón, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, estaba muy confundido como para calmarse, Que fue lo de hace un rato? Una alucinación? Pero se sintió tan real, como si realmente lo hubiese vivido, -...- Miró su cuarto, cuanto mas lo inspeccionaba, mas familiar se le hacía, la cama, la computadora, el lugar de la ropa desordenada _"Pero no es como en la casa de tía May"_ , se acercó a la ventana, sin duda estaba en otro vecindario, _"Pero lo recuerdo! allí está la casa de mi vecino Edduard! y al frente la del viejo Thompsons! siempre se enoja si alguien aparca su coche cerca de su garage"_ , Miró su computadora, tocó el botón de encendido y vio la pantalla, pedía contraseña, _"Contraseña? no tengo idea... espera"_ Rápidamente tecleó y pudo acceder, _"Esto es muy extraño, pero realmente lo sabía, como si lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces"_ , Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a revisar rápidamente, _"Juegos, documentos... redes sociales...",_ Entró a su perfil y comenzó a revisar varias fotos, las cuales en un principio vio imagenes de una fiesta, parecían recientes, él con Harry, con MJ, con... Flash? Y quienes eran esos? _"El equipo de basquetball, yo soy el capitán"_ , Revisó el álbum titulado CAMPEONES, muchas imágenes de él y otros chicos, incluido Harry posaban con un trofeo, luego otras de Peter encestando y siendo felicitado, lo cual hizo que él sonriera inconscientemente _"Cierto, Harry y yo entramos hace un año, luego de que tuviera mis... poderes"_ , Un escalofrío lo tensó, apagó la computadora y comenzó a revisar entre todo el montón de ropa -Donde está?!-

-Hijo estás bien?- Preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Eeeh... si mama, solo estoy... ordenando un poco- Esa respuesta se le hizo muy extraña a su madre

-Desde cuando eres ordenado?- Preguntó dudosa.

-Eeeeh, desde ahora? es que no encuentro mi ropa, creo que tengo que empezar a ser un poco mas organizado- Esperaba que se lo creyera, y mientras mas duraba el silencio, mas miedo tenía.

-Hasta que al fin me escuchas jovencito!- Dijo su madre, -Me estaba cansando tener que caminar entre tu ropa interior, hay veces que creo que un día va a salir una rata o algo de ahí!-

-Jeje, si, perdona mama, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo...- Luego de eso, escuchó como su madre se alejaba, suspirando de alivio. Siguió buscando entre la ropa pero no encontró nada, así que la metió toda en un cajón, y buscó en el closet, -Pero donde rayos está mi traje?!- Se preguntó, por mas que buscara no lo encontraba, no encontraba su traje de Spiderman, _"Por que no soy Spiderman",_ Recordó, _"Nunca estuve con SHIELD, nunca fui un héroe, nunca... mataron al tío Ben"_ , sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla mientras se arrodillaba -Nunca... nunca provoqué su muerte...- Comenzó a reírse mientras lloraba, no sabía que le sucedía, ni quería entenderlo, pero se sentía bien, como si un gran peso se quitara de encima, mas recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos de él con su tío todo este tiempo, cumpleaños, navidades y la vez que fueron de vacaciones a un crucero con sus padres; luego de estar un tiempo de rodillas se levantó y se limpió los ojos, ya estando mas tranquilo miró su habitación nuevamente, ahora le era mas familiar, -Pero... entonces que son esas memorias? Porqué creo ser un héroe? Porqué no recordaba nada de esto al principio?- Miró su mano, pensaba ahora en su disparador de telaraña, tampoco lo había hecho, -Esto es muy raro...- Apretó el puño, -Tengo que averiguar que me pasa...- Se acercó de nuevo al closet, y en el fondo encontró un equipo de química, -Je, por suerte sigo siendo un nerd orgulloso-


	3. A bad Night

-Al fin...- Dijo satisfecho, le tomó un poco mas de lo esperado, pero consiguió crear una réplica de su lanza telarañas, al menos la capsula, -Aquí no tengo lo suficiente para crear el el lanzador, necesito partes... aunque dudo poder hacerlo tan eficaz como el de SHIELD...- Esas palabras sonaban raro, todavía estaba confuso acerca de sus memorias, no sabía bien que creer; suspiró, no debía pensar en eso ahora, sino buscar respuestas, tomó su chaqueta y salió de u cuarto, al llegar abajo se encontró con su madre.

-Estas mejor Peter?- Preguntó mientras hacía la cena.

-Si ma, ya me recuperé, voy a salir un rato a buscar unas cosas, tengo un proyecto de ciencias la semana próxima y quisiera terminar pronto- Mintió

-Bueno, pero no tardes, en veinte minutos la comida estará lista- Sonrió, Peter también lo hizo, aunque en su caso fue mas por un sentimiento distinto.

-De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo!- Dijo y salió de su casa; caminó lentamente por las calle, la verdad no sabía a donde ir a buscar las cosas, simplemente esperaba encontrarlo al azar; durante su recorrido miró cuidadosamente las calles, ahora se le hacía extraño el porqué no lo recordó al instante, era como si fuera otra persona, otra vida, _"Todavía no se por donde empezar",_ Miró a algunos de sus vecinos, recibió un par de saludos y uno le preguntó porqué no estaba en la escuela, lo que Peter respondió que no se sentía del todo bien a la mañana; siguió caminando hasta que salió de su barrio, _"Creo que ya se donde puedo conseguir las piezas",_ Apresuró el paso y llegó hasta una tienda de repuesto, una vez adentro buscó todo lo necesario para su lanza telarañas, desde los resortes, hasta el tipo de tubo donde saldría disparado, una vez recogido todo lo necesario pagó y volvió a toda prisa a su casa, -Volví!- Gritó para avisarle a su madre, intentó ir a su cuarto, pero fue detenido.

-Ya está cena!- Se detuvo, suspiró resignado, tendría que hacerlo después, se acercó al comedor y vio que su padre había llegado y fue cuando se dio cuenta, iba a comer con sus padres, _"Después de tantos años",_ Sacudió la cabeza, _"Tantos años de que?",_ Otra vez esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien, algo... pero que?, -Te vuelves a sentir mal Peter?- Preguntó su padre.

-N-no papá, no pasa nada...- Dijo y se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, su madre trajo luego una fuente llena de spaguetti y albóndigas, no celebraban nada, ni la comida era algo especial, pero para Peter, fue la mejor cena de su vida, la charla con sus padres, la charla del trabajo, de lo que había pasado en las noticias, hasta el chiste de su padre de lo estúpido que era su jefe le eran momentos inolvidables. Terminada la cena, ayudó a su madre con los platos y siguió con la charla un poco mas, hasta que su padre dijo que ya estaba bastante cansado y se fueron a dormir, una vez que él volvió a su cuarto dejó las partes de su lanzador de telarañas en la mesa y se tiró en la cama, fue un día muy largo...

"Spider-man!"

"Donde?"

"No puede ser lo tiene!"

"Un gran poder..."

"...Arreglarlo todo..."

Peter se despertó abruptamente de la cama, sudando frío, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada mas allá de la oscuridad de su habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz de la calle que entraba por su persiana, -F-fue un sueño...- Dijo y respiró profundamente, -Que eran esas voces...- Intentó recordar que había visto, pero ninguna imagen vino a su cabeza, estaba en... -Blanco...- Un punzante dolor de cabeza vino de golpe, y sus recuerdos del hombre araña comenzaron a volver, -M-mierda!...- Gruño y apretó lo dientes mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, moviéndose entre las sábanas, imágenes fugaces venían de todos lados, sintiéndose mareado y asustado; quería gritar, pero no lo hizo, contuvo su agonía entre sus dientes esperando que el calvario terminara, para su suerte fue así, -...- Respiró agitadamente, como si hubiese salido a hacer ejercicio, con cuidado se sentó y miró hacia su escritorio, donde estaban las partes para su lanza telaraña, -Tengo que saber que sucede aquí...-


End file.
